


【BruJay】 Forgiveness

by ssstttooo



Category: Batman: White Knight (Comics)
Genre: Multi, 苍白骑士AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: *苍白骑士AU！没有红头罩！没有阿卡姆骑士！**杰森没死，从小丑手上逃出来后也没找姥爷！（私设：他被小丑烧至全身重伤）***杰森是第一代罗宾！迪克是第二代！****会有BG感情戏！伊莎贝尔x杰森！介意者慎点！
Relationships: BruJay, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

卡西莫多

位于哥谭市上东区的韦恩帝国酒店，正隆重举行一年一度的教育慈善晚宴。出席的嘉宾多是市内的政客、企业家、慈善家，以及教育事业工作者。主办方还请来了美女记者维姬·维尔担任主持人，让本届晚宴增色不少。  
维姬·维尔在台上花枝招展，用甜美的嗓音念出手里的提词。  
“下面要颁发的奖项是，年度最杰出进步奖，获奖的团体是后港海伍德中学。有请该学校的校董杰森·海伍德先生上台领奖……”  
杰森拄着拐杖从桌上站起来，以尽量自然的姿态，缓慢地走上颁奖台。  
要不是学校经费吃紧，杰森真不想来遭这趟洋罪。  
“下面有请我们的颁奖嘉宾，韦恩集团董事长布鲁斯·韦恩先生，请大家用热烈的掌声欢迎布鲁西宝贝。”维姬真是搞热气氛的一把好手。  
在聚光灯和镜头的包围下，布鲁斯·韦恩表现得大方得体，他先和杰森·海伍德校董亲切握手，感谢对方为这座城市的教育事业所做的贡献，又把水晶奖座以及两百万的捐款支票授予杰森。哥谭宝贝表现得如鱼得水，仿佛自己是第一次认识眼前这个男人，并且丝毫没被杰森苍白得像尸体的肤色，以及额角、耳根、颈侧、下巴上七、八道蜈蚣似的伤疤所吓到。  
“海伍德先生，非常感谢你为孩子们的付出，希望你的学校越办越好。”  
“谢谢你的夸奖，韦恩先生。”  
颁奖结束后，布鲁斯·韦恩更亲自搀扶腿脚不便的杰森回自己的座位。如此亲切迷人的大慈善家，试问哥谭市民又怎能不喜欢他呢？  
杰森回到座位上，发现手心里多了一张小纸条，翻开一看，上面写着这座酒店其中一间客房的门牌号码。  
唉，布鲁斯……

“蝙蝠侠，我走了，我会离开哥谭。不要尝试寻找我，求你了！”  
这句话写在被撕下的亮黄色披风上，是用罗宾的血写下的。蝙蝠侠在小丑曾经绑架杰森的废弃工厂里，找到这披风碎片。他把披风放进橡木盒，埋在韦恩庄园杰森的坟墓里。  
或许蝙蝠侠以为，自己离开哥谭是恨他害自己被小丑折磨吧，罗宾心想。  
希拉·海伍德乞求小丑放过自己和儿子，哈莉·奎茵从布丁手里抢过计时炸弹。小丑只好从百宝袋里拿出汽油，浇在母子两身上，临走前不忘点上火柴。  
幸好身上马戏团似的制服是由阻燃材料纺织而成，罗宾扯下披风盖在希拉身上，保护母亲不被烧着。他自己呢，虽然核心部位没被火烧，但头颈部、手臂和双腿由于缺乏制服的保护，遭遇非常严重的烧伤。幸好抢救及时，杰森保住了性命，但双腿大部分神经因灼烧而坏死。  
杰森清醒后第一次照镜子就笑了，幸好布鲁斯不在，不用看见自己这人不人鬼不鬼，比恐怖片的丧尸更恶心的样子。笑着笑着，咸咸的泪水浸湿了少年整一张脸，流进合不牢的嘴巴。

宴会结束后，杰森戴上礼帽随手扔掉小纸条，拄着橡木拐杖一步一步走向出口，却被人伸手挡住了去路。抬头一看，他就笑了，问布鲁斯有何贵干。  
“海伍德先生，请你喝一杯有这么难？”  
于是，杰森只好乖乖跟着布鲁斯上了套房。  
“韦恩先生，你这么大摇大摆带我上酒店开房，不怕小报乱写？”  
布鲁斯锁上门，马上回头抱住瘸腿的男人。杰森被吓得拐杖都掉地上，天旋地转间被丢上了大床。  
布鲁斯好整以暇地脱下西装外套，解开衬衣纽扣，以及腰间的皮带……杰森盯着眼前迷人的身体，不知道该配合还是该拒绝。  
“没人跟我说过，哥谭宝贝对男人感兴趣，而且还有慕残癖……”杰森越说越小声。  
布鲁斯一丝不挂地爬上床，低头俯视着不知所措的校董先生，一边脱下对方的衣服，一边纠正他的说法。  
“哥谭宝贝性趣广泛，虽然说不上有慕残癖，不过，他对特别的人怀有特别的性趣……”  
布鲁斯逐渐凑近杰森，轻轻咬了口他的耳垂。  
久违的气息让前罗宾难以自持，他靠近布鲁斯，渴望更多的亲密安慰。  
哥谭宝贝相当满意新床伴的反应，他握住杰森的手，让对方感受自己胯下的热情。  
“噢，我的天呐……”  
如此炽热、硬挺且巨大的家伙即将要进入自己的身体，光是用想的，就让杰森既期待又害怕。  
“宝贝，你需要做点热身运动。”  
布鲁斯捻住他两颗裱花一样的乳头，将其中一颗含进嘴里，满意地听到甜美的喘息，于是空出的一只手转攻身后的小穴。  
“嗯呐……好、好像摸到了……布鲁西，再深一点……”  
杰森的反应令人满意，布鲁斯继续卖力取悦他的新床伴。  
“前、前面也要……”  
身下的黑发青年伸手想要自我纾解，却被男人握住手腕。  
“杰森，现在是我在服务你，你慢慢享受就够了。”  
布鲁斯一边用三根手指在后方的穴里快速抽动，同时将杰森的阴茎含进嘴里不停套弄，舌头不时舔过最敏感的前端。感受如此强烈，杰森在前后的猛烈的夹击之下，很快就溃不成军投降放弃，在男人嘴里一泻千里。  
射精过后，杰森体会到空虚感，他渴望被安慰、被关怀、被填满。  
“呜呼……布鲁西……快进来吧……”  
“如你所愿，我的宝贝。”  
布鲁斯扶着硬得像烙铁的大家伙，一寸一寸顶进杰森湿润过的小穴，紧窄的小嘴被巨大的肉棒塞得满满当当，让杰森生出被顶到胃部的错觉。  
又粗又长的大家伙顶到某个难以名状的点，杰森被刺激得再度勃起，布鲁斯还故意使坏，反复戳刺同一个地方，杰森被捅得不受控制地射出余下稀薄的精液，最后更是射无可射，仅剩透明的前列腺液。  
布鲁斯却不依不饶，在新床伴的体内逞凶。哥谭宝贝无比热情，在杰森脖子和胸前留下无数印记，更吻肿了他的嘴巴。  
太爽了！这是杰森在半昏半醒间唯一能感受到的。

然而，高潮退去，空虚感和罪恶感如巨浪般侵袭杰森的内心。  
对方是生冷不忌、男女通吃的哥谭宝贝，自己呢，该如何跟伊莎贝尔交代？  
各种意义上比卡西莫多更加丑陋的自己，却幸运得到伊莎贝尔的爱，她和爱斯梅达一样美丽善良。  
杰森看了看眼前的狼藉，看了看睡在身旁的布鲁斯。  
真该死！  
杰森·陶德，你真是坨屎，亏你还是个教育工作者，你这伪君子！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：看苍白时一直非常关心杰森的下落，知道他没死后欣然狂喜！！！撒一盆狗血，纪念我对杰森和苍白的喜爱嘻嘻嘻><


	2. 惩罚

哥谭市 后港海伍德中学  
常务校长兼体育、科学老师罗伊·哈珀，在校长和校董的共用办公室里喋喋不休。  
“杰森，这学期结束后，有两个老师要退休了，咱们人手不足……”  
“他俩是教哪个科目的？”  
杰森心不在焉地问，他正忙着处理桌面上堆积成山的账单，以及出版社寄来的催款单。  
私立教育部门跟其他三百六十行一样，都服从二八定律。百分之二十的从业者赚得盆满钵满，那百分之八十巨亏等死的教育者，杰森和罗伊就是其中之二。  
罗伊说，退休的两位分别是教西语的埃尔南德斯，以及教德语的科瓦斯基。  
杰森耸了耸肩，说问题不大，这两门课他都可以代课，四舍五入等于节约了两份教师工资的预算。这意味着，学校还能抠抠搜搜再维持一段时间。  
“杰森，上星期你不是去那个韦恩狗屁酒店，参加那个狗屁慈善宴会吗？那些人模狗样的绅士淑女没慷慨解囊吗？”  
作为校董的杰森叹了口气，说布鲁斯·韦恩捐了两百万。这不过是杯水车薪，还清水电费、文具教具杂费，以及出版社的图书款以后，那点钱就所剩无几了。  
“我还想趁着暑假，翻新一下咱们的体育场，可能要向贷款了……”  
杰森走向窗台，隔着玻璃眺望正在上体育课的学生们。对于这群出生在后港区的倒霉孩子而言，在学校的这段时间，可能是他们最开心的时光。

一年前，杰森处理完希拉的葬礼后返回哥谭。毕竟，除了唯一的血亲，杰森最挂念的人就只剩下十几年没见的养父。  
杰森再一次看见蝙蝠侠，在哥谭的夜空飞翔时，发现他身边多了许多伙伴，夜翼、罗宾、蝙蝠女……他们一起守护着这座城市。他打从心里替布鲁斯感到安慰，他们都是蝙蝠侠最值得信赖的伙伴，不会让黑暗骑士失望。知道布鲁斯过得很好，就足够了。而且，当初是自己叫蝙蝠侠别来找他的。  
杰森打消了联系养父的念头，他浏览新闻发现，哥谭市议会通过了一则新议案，把后港区的两家公立学校合并，以减少不必要的教育资源浪费。  
“减少不必要的教育资源浪费”，说得好听，归根到底就是政府不想花钱给穷人的孩子念书，因为后港区就是犯罪滋生的温床，住在那里的都是穷人、吃救济者、性工作者、毒贩……他们一个个基本不纳税，他们的孩子也都是吃白食，未来都是继承父母的人渣预备役。这种人上的公立学校，当然能砍一间算一间。  
杰森花掉母亲留给自己大部分的钱，把南后港中学从政府手里完成私有化，并更名为后港海伍德中学，并聘回在本校工作的老师，只收取最低廉的学费，可以说是亏本办教育。牟利不是杰森办这学校的目的，他只是不想让后港的孩子小小年纪就辍学在街头吊儿郎当，那样他们很容易堕落成新一代的犯罪分子。

快下班了，罗伊邀请杰森今晚来他家作客。毕竟他目前孤家寡人，空姐女朋友正忙着跑国际航班工作。杰森想起中午收到的信息，马上答应上老朋友的家作客。  
罗伊夫妇做的菜都非常好吃，让杰森赞不绝口。当他靠在椅上，满足地摸着圆滚滚的肚皮时，柯莉从厨房端出新鲜出炉的南瓜派，杰森的眼睛马上发光盯着香喷喷的甜品。  
“扶我起来，我还能吃！”  
临走前，杰森问柯莉要了南瓜派的菜谱，他想赶紧学会做，让伊莎贝尔回哥谭能马上品尝自己的手艺。  
杰森刚回哥谭不久，就在邻近机场的近郊，买了一间带花园的独栋小房子，作为伊莎贝尔和自己的小窝。不过女友在外工作期间，他主要住在师生公寓里，偶尔回去一趟打扫房子。  
杰森开车回学校，发现校门口停着一辆豪华GMC，车门处倚靠站着一个身材魁梧的男人。当他看清楚布鲁斯，正搂着一大束包装精美的以色列绿玫瑰，朝自己摆手打招呼时，校董先生真的非常困扰。  
“韦恩先生，这么晚来学校有何贵干？”  
晚上十点半，幸好已经过了门禁时间，否则老师学生们看到哥谭大富豪出现在学校门外，肯定激动得要命。  
布鲁斯像献宝一样把花递给杰森，拄着拐杖的青年捂住鼻子往后退了几步。  
“抱歉，我有花粉过敏症。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“……在我被烧伤之后。”  
“……对不起，我不知道，请原谅我。”  
哥谭宝贝随手把花搁在车头引擎盖上，然后一个箭步上前握住杰森的手，把他拖进车厢后座。  
上了车的青年刚想坐起身子，却被男人再次压倒在真皮座椅上，用力地亲吻着。豪车就是豪车，两个身高超过一米八的成年男性躺在后座，却丝毫不拥挤。  
杰森感觉自己被吻得快要缺氧窒息，布鲁斯才不情不愿放开他。黑发的青年大口大口吸着氧气，小小地挣扎着想要起来，却再次被压了回去。  
“为什么不回我消息？不是约好今晚在酒店见面吗？”  
那是你单方面提出要求，我可没答应。杰森心里吐槽，却不敢把话说出来。  
布鲁斯不依不饶，三下两下就把杰森的外套脱掉，解开衬衣的纽扣，用力啃咬他的两颗乳头。上次做爱时留在胸膛和脖子根的印记，至今还没消退，布鲁西宝贝又在上面添上新的痕迹。  
从第一次到现在，杰森没有拒绝过，也无法拒绝布鲁斯的求欢。虽然他确切的明白，自己的行为是在欺骗伊莎贝尔。  
杰森主动解开男人昂贵的皮带并拉下拉链，掏出那根熟悉的大家伙，熟练地含在嘴里。他喜欢给布鲁斯口交，男人享受的表情令他很有满足感。  
“杰森，你的嘴巴……非常棒……就像会魔法一样……”  
布鲁斯像给猫顺毛似的抚摸着青年柔软的头发，与此同时却狠狠挺胯，用力地操着青年的嘴巴。  
杰森的嘴被操得无法合上，他就像上了岸的鱼任人宰割。布鲁斯将他的西裤和内裤一并脱下，从置物屉里取出安全套和润滑剂，急躁地给杰森的后穴做准备工作。  
杰森的腰被悬空抬高，光裸的双腿被男人扛在肩上，失去了对下半身的控制。布鲁斯抚摸着杰森大腿以下的皮肤，细碎地亲吻上面满布的肉红色烧伤疤痕。这些都是蝙蝠侠犯下最大错误的铁证。  
杰森的后穴被粗鲁的手指和湿热的舌头先后侵犯着，羞耻、瘙痒、疼痛和快感反复交错，令青年不知所措。  
布鲁斯俯下身，欣赏着床伴表情失控的样子。他突然心生疑问：杰森如此迷人的样子，会有第二个人见过吗？  
“布鲁斯……”  
杰森顶着发红眼睛的样子，让布鲁斯全身血液涌向下腹。  
要狠狠欺负他！  
男人握着坚硬发热的大热狗，毫不留情地捅进青年可怜的小嘴里，并且快速用力地反复抽插。  
“嗯啊、嗯啊……慢一点布鲁斯……我要……别欺负我……求你了……爹地……轻点儿……”  
杰森的嗓音逐渐带上了哭腔，但布鲁斯依然没有饶过他。  
一波接一波的高潮让杰森失去了理智，他在男人的大手里射了不知多少回。除了哭喊和哽咽，他已经无法作出别的反应。  
“呜呼……我不行了……布鲁斯，我真的不行了……”  
杰森陷入恐怖的高潮之中，他的精囊已经射得干干净净，括约肌被操得不受控制一直处于痉挛状态。除了求饶，他已经别无选择。  
杰森在自己身下完全失控的样子，使得布鲁斯的阴茎变得愈发坚硬炽热。男人用力将夹在腰两侧的双腿掰开至不可能的角度，然后更卖力地侵犯着青年，似乎不将小穴的嫩肉捣烂绝不罢休。  
杰森被操到失禁了，当温热的尿液滴落在昂贵的座椅时，布鲁斯内心深处的征服欲得到极大满足。男人低头温柔吻去青年脆弱的泪水，又吻过他柔软的双唇，接着说出半是柔情又半是威胁的话语。  
“杰森，你要学乖点。不要再惹我生气，否则以后的惩罚就不像今天这么轻了……”  
杰森哭泣着，默默合上眼睛，承受着男人的亲吻。


	3. 捐助

难得的轮休安排在周末，伊莎贝尔可以在家里睡到自然醒，睁开眼闹钟显示十一点钟。  
她从二楼的卧室下来到餐厅，杰森早已为她准备好的早午餐。只有烟肉三明治、炒蛋和蓝莓脱脂奶昔，算不上特别丰盛，但都是伊莎贝尔喜欢的。她边吃着早餐，安静看着男友在厨房里忙碌着。  
“亲爱的，现在吃点东西垫垫肚子，待会儿咱们再吃大餐。”  
她才想起来，下午罗伊和柯莉要来作客，好久没跟他们Double Dating了。  
杰森把腌制好的小羊排放进烤箱，接着开始烧水煮番茄肉酱，然后从冰箱里取出超市买的披萨饼底，往上面撒虾肉、蘑菇、香肠片、鸡肉、腰果、洋葱、菠萝……  
伊莎贝尔提醒她的小当家男友，要多加点芝士，杰森乖乖照办。  
一点半，罗伊载着柯莉来杰森家造访，还带了两瓶加拿大甜葡萄酒。  
杰森在厨房里做菜时，空中小姐帮忙布置餐桌，摆好四个人的餐具和酒杯。  
罗伊和柯莉一进屋子，就和伊莎贝尔亲切拥抱。伊莎贝尔翘上柯莉的手，这对姐妹淘总有说不完的话题。罗伊则被杰森喊去厨房，帮忙上菜。  
酸奶沙拉、海鲜鸡肉芝士披萨、番茄肉酱千层面、黑椒烤小羊排，以及伊比利亚橡木果前腿切片，后者是伊莎贝尔在巴塞罗那买的。杰森还准备了南瓜派做甜品，这是他向柯莉偷师学的新菜。  
四位好朋友边吃边喝，聊着各种各样的话题。  
聊着聊着，罗伊聊起了蝙蝠侠，说昨晚他出现在他们的学校附近。  
“蝙蝠侠是不是疯了，他竟然喂小丑吃下一整瓶药。现场的警察也跟傻了一样，没有一个人上去阻止他……”  
杰森笑得有点无奈，口袋里的手机突然震了一下，他打开一看新消息，笑容逐渐消失。  
“天呀，这前腿肉好好吃，为什么我现在才吃到！”  
吃货柯莉热情赞美西班牙猪腿肉，它和甜葡萄酒简直是绝配！  
伊莎贝尔留意到好朋友手上戴的钻戒，好奇问是不是罗伊送的。柯莉点点头，说自己答应了他的求婚，又问她和杰森发展得如何。  
“如你所见，我跟杰森相处得非常好。但你知道，柯莉，婚姻并不适合所有人。”  
伊莎贝尔是不婚主义者，觉得婚姻对个体是种累赘和束缚。况且，航空公司有规定，已婚的空姐只能跑国内航班，美其名曰照顾女员工以及她们的家庭。所以，一旦她和杰森结婚，就要跟国际航线说拜拜，她的薪水会大打折扣。她！才！不！要！呢！  
柯莉尊重伊莎贝尔的选择，毕竟每个人的生活都不一样。

傍晚，罗伊和柯莉告别杰森和伊莎贝尔，他俩开车回城里去。杰森帮女友收拾行李箱，然后载她前往机场。临别时，伊莎贝尔吻过杰森，问他想不想和自己结婚。  
“结婚是两个人的事，况且你结婚就不能跑国际了。咱们现在这样不也挺好？”  
杰森尊重女友的决定，他不想成为伊莎贝尔事业上的阻碍。  
伊莎贝尔踮着腿再次亲吻体贴的男朋友。在旁人看来，一个面容姣好身材火辣的美女，竟然主动亲吻一个拄着拐杖满脸疤痕的丑八怪，简直不可思议！该不会是什么街头恶搞节目在摆拍吧？  
伊莎贝尔想杰森待久一点，陪自己在机场餐厅吃晚餐。杰森看了看时间，向另一半道歉，他有点事要回城里。  
“最近有位企业家愿意捐助咱们学校，他约我去他公司见个面谈谈。”  
“好吧，工作第一，谈完工作记得早点休息。拜拜，杰森，爱你哦~”  
“你也是，好好照顾自己，伊莎贝尔。”  
杰森再次拥住伊莎贝尔，送上深情的吻别。

晚上九点钟，杰森拄着拐杖准时出现在帝国酒店的总统套房，这让布鲁斯非常满意。他的宝贝在自己的调教下，学会了守时。  
不过，男人没高兴多久，杰森衣领上鲜艳的唇膏印就败了他的兴致。  
布鲁斯抢过杰森的拐杖随手扔一边，气冲冲地脱掉青年的衣服，粗鲁的动作不经意弄痛了对方。杰森捂住被勒到的手臂，不敢抱怨，直到脱得一丝不挂，就被布鲁斯推进浴室。杰森乖乖地坐在浴池里，大气都不敢喘，由得男人亲自帮自己洗澡。  
明亮的灯光打在杰森身上，布满他后颈、双臂、双腿上被烧伤的疤痕，大大冲击着布鲁斯的心灵。  
该死的小丑……  
昨晚就该狠狠地揍他一顿！  
杰森洗干净后，布鲁斯抱着他香喷喷的宝贝走出浴室。  
青年顶着一头湿漉漉的黑发，用一双湿漉漉的眼睛，无辜地看着男人。  
“杰森……我的罗宾……我的小鸟……”  
布鲁斯把杰森摁在立地玻璃上，让他赤裸的身体毫无保留地向哥谭的夜空袒露。杰森趴在玻璃上，承受着身后粗暴的侵犯，男人的阴茎在自己体内逞凶。不过，经受过如此多次欢爱，他贪婪的后穴对布鲁斯的大家伙已经食髓知味，甚至不受杰森控制似的，一收一缩地配合着抽插。  
“杰森，你看看……你的身体已经越来越喜欢上我了……”  
布鲁斯说着，突然用力挺了挺胯，巨大的阴茎撞到最敏感的一点，杰森情不自禁喊了出声，马上摇头不断否认。  
“布鲁斯……饶了我吧……我们不应该这样……”  
男人用力反复掌刮青年的臀部，后者连连喊疼求饶。  
“杰森，记住，你是我的。”  
杰森继续摇头否认，说自己已经有女朋友。  
布鲁斯从穴里拔出整根阴茎，再用全力撞进杰森体内最脆弱的一点，反复几次过后，杰森被插得对着玻璃射了好几回。  
“她叫伊莎贝尔对吧？我倒想会会她，看看她有何特别之处。”  
“布鲁斯不要，不要去打扰伊莎贝尔，求你了……我对不起她……我欺骗了她……”  
“杰森，你是我的，你本该属于我。”  
布鲁斯愤怒地扛起青年，把他死死摁在床上，像母狗一样朝自己撅起屁股。哥谭宝贝继续凌虐着杰森的屁股，直到一股一股浓稠的精液灌满饥饿的小穴。  
“杰森，不要一再挑战我的底线，离开那个女人，跟我回庄园。”  
杰森蜷缩在偌大的床上，哭着摇头。  
“对不起布鲁斯，我做不到……”  
他话还没说完，布鲁斯气得疯狂扇他的屁股，两片臀瓣被刮得通红。  
布鲁斯想让自己回韦恩庄园，可他回去毫无意义，自己是个废人，根本帮不上任何的忙。况且，杰森不想阿福看到自己丑陋的样子，也不想被芭芭拉、夜翼和现任罗宾这些根本不认识的人同情。平常走在街上，路人们看自己像看怪物的眼光已经够他受的了。  
“杰森，你是我的，你永远都逃不掉。”  
布鲁斯恶狠狠威胁着他的前罗宾，然后用力啃咬着对方的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：越写越狗血了，真爽(～￣▽￣)～斯德哥尔摩什么的><


	4. 大蝙蝠

杰森拄着拐杖，和监工一起走向体育场。无论是焕然一新的草皮和设施，又或者是新建的室内游泳池，校董先生都相当满意。孩子们可以在暑假回学校打打球玩玩水，总比在街头浪荡来得好。  
中午时分，迪克·格雷森警探和芭芭拉·戈登检察官突然造访学校。杰森作为校董，便邀请两位不速之客到学校餐厅共进午餐。  
自从小丑重获理智，蝙蝠侠的举动就变得愈发极端，脾气比之前更差。出于关心，夜翼和蝙蝠女孩暗自研究起布鲁斯的行踪，发现他最近和这个叫杰森·海伍德的男人，保持着密切联系。他们有多亲密？亲密到多次前后脚上酒店……  
迪克打量着眼前这个肤色苍白，疤痕像蜈蚣似地爬在脸上的男人，根本无法把他和布鲁斯燕瘦环肥的后宫团放一起比较。直到此时此刻，夜翼依然不愿意相信芭芭拉的话，“布鲁斯的炮友”这个头衔，无论如何都不属于眼前比自己大几岁的校董先生。  
芭芭拉捧着三人份的午餐回到桌上，三个人开始边吃边聊。  
夜翼首先打破沉默：“海伍德先生，我想知道，你是怎么认识布鲁斯·韦恩的？”  
“在一次教育慈善晚宴上。”  
芭芭拉翻了个白眼，笨蛋迪克真的什么都不知道。  
“杰森，请你帮帮忙。现在小丑变得正常，但布鲁斯却性情大变。你回来陪陪他吧，毕竟你是他最惦挂的罗宾……”  
迪克瞪大眼睛，不敢相信芭芭拉刚才的话。什么？眼前这个残疾的男人，居然是自己的前任，那个蝙蝠侠心心念念，在韦恩庄园为他立坟墓的杰森·陶德！

迪克当初决意成为夜翼不再当罗宾，杰森算是埋藏已久的那根导火索。18岁的迪克在一次争执中提起杰森，说那个躺在韦恩庄园墓碑下的一代罗宾，是蝙蝠侠最大的失败。布鲁斯气得立刻给了养子一耳光。迪克当场决定不再当罗宾，他要成为夜翼。离开韦恩庄园之前，盛怒之中的迪克掘开杰森的墓，想看看布鲁斯魂牵梦萦的罗宾，到底长什么样。结果尸体没找着，只看见一件破碎的黄色披风，上面写着诀别蝙蝠侠的话。

“原来你就是杰森·陶德！你知道我当罗宾时，总被蝙蝠侠喊错名字吗？”  
杰森说不知道，不过他现在能猜到蝙蝠侠喊了谁的名字。  
蝙蝠女孩和夜翼告诉一代罗宾，现在蝙蝠侠的自我管理非常糟糕，屡屡把犯罪分子揍得只剩半条人命，再这样下去，哥谭最大的暴力犯罪分子就不是别人而是他了。  
杰森听完后摆摆手，表示自己无能为力帮不上忙。

芭芭拉和迪克造访过后，连续好几天，布鲁斯都没发过消息给自己。杰森丝毫不意外，毕竟蝙蝠侠什么都知道，因为他是蝙蝠侠。  
晚上，杰森弄完教案设计，便离开教学楼回师生公寓。他在业余时间写的小说，今天早上责任编辑寄回了修改意见，杰森准备把书稿修一下，然后翻翻书就睡觉。  
打开房间的门时杰森吓了一跳，一只大蝙蝠站在自己面前。  
杰森连忙反锁房门，生怕别人知道蝙蝠侠出现在自己的公寓。  
布鲁斯靠近他曾经的罗宾，杰森抬头看着比自己高大的男人，握着拐杖的手紧了紧。  
蝙蝠侠不费吹灰之力就抢走了拐杖，把残障者搂进怀里。杰森头埋男人胸前，闻到久违的哥谭夜雾的味道。  
“Jay，有想我吗？”  
杰森顾左右而言他：“迪克和芭芭拉来找过我，就前几天的事。”  
蝙蝠侠低头，捧着黑发青年的后脑勺，用力吻住对方的唇，索取着杰森的气息。失去拐杖的杰森不得不抱住男人的后背，安静地承受着布鲁斯的亲吻。  
“新建了游泳馆，又翻新了体育场，都花不少钱吧？杰森，要我再捐两百万吗？又或者更多？”  
布鲁斯的话让杰森十分心动，他正计划着下学期组建一支学校的橄榄球队呢，不过购置装备和聘请教练都要经费支持。他小心翼翼向男人提出要求，希望布鲁斯愿意解囊相助。  
布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠特有的低沉嗓音，在青年耳边呢喃：“杰森，你要让我感觉，这钱我花得值得。你懂我意思吗？”  
杰森当然明白，他乖乖地脱掉身上的衣服，一件一件丢在地上，直到最后一丝不挂，依偎在男人身边。  
布鲁斯扶着他站不稳的男孩，让他慢慢蹲下，然后解开蝙蝠腰带，从制服里掏出大家伙，往杰森的脸蛋拍了拍。  
杰森没有感觉被侮辱，他知道这是养父表现亲昵的举动，他捧住布鲁斯的阴茎，像吃巨型辣热狗似地，慢慢塞进嘴里，一直捅进喉咙。  
“杰森，你做的非常棒……”  
蝙蝠侠发出愉悦的感叹，等男孩适应以后，他就开始往杰森的嘴巴抽送，节奏从慢到快。不知捅了多久，杰森的嘴巴都被捅麻了，布鲁斯才射出今晚的第一发，他的男孩被精液呛到，泪水在眼眶里打滚，看起来楚楚可怜。  
布鲁斯让杰森张开双腿，坐到自己身上。自身重力的关系，杰森的小穴一下子吃进蝙蝠侠整根阴茎。  
“呜呼……布鲁斯先别动……太深了……”  
蝙蝠侠不理会前罗宾的求饶，结实的腰一下一下地往上挺，每一次都撞到杰森体内最敏感的一点。黑发青年被操得又痛又爽，双腿越张越开。布鲁斯一边操着穴，一边用带着手套的手指，捻住杰森胸前两颗乳头，把它们弄得又红又硬。  
“嗯哈……布鲁斯……不要这样玩我……好羞耻……”  
杰森嘴上这样说，双手却丝毫没闲着，一边撸动阴茎，一边用指头在顶端划圈圈。  
蝙蝠侠慢慢操着杰森的小穴，同时欣赏他在自己身上的自慰表演。  
“杰森，我淫乱的罗宾。现在的你让我想起来，你还是孩子时，就已经多么淫荡……”  
布鲁斯永远记得，罗宾和自己的第一夜。作为杰森考试成绩全A的奖励，那是一个非常美妙的夜晚。


	5. 小变态

学期最后一天，精神病学家哈琳·奎泽尔收到哈珀校长的邀请，来给后港海伍德中学的同学和家长们进行一次公益讲座，介绍目前市内泛滥流行的毒品和软性药物的危害，以及警惕各种不良社交。  
散学典礼结束后，杰森和罗伊都感谢奎泽尔医生，感谢她为学生们上了重要的一课。哈琳很高兴自己能为后港的孩子们做点什么，她告诉杰森，自己的未婚夫杰克·纳皮尔准备参加年底的选举，他希望运用自己力量拯救后港、拯救哥谭。  
“海伍德先生，我的未婚夫跟你一样，都有颗想要拯救哥谭的心。我希望你们能有机会坐下来好好谈一谈，为了哥谭的未来。”  
“当然可以，我很期待和纳皮尔先生的会面。不过现在我要放假了，咱们九月份再商量吧。”  
暑假期间，罗伊和其余三位体育老师会轮流回学校值班，给回校打球或游泳的学生们进行指导。至于杰森，他则负责统管暑假的兴趣课程，几位外语和科学老师会回校轮流讲一些趣味小课，有兴趣的学生可以自愿回校听课。  
下午正式放假，杰森在城里的土耳其快餐店随便吃了个晚餐，然后开车回郊区的家。  
晚上十点多一刻，杰森正在二楼的卧室里收拾行李箱，为两周后的意大利之旅做好准备。伊莎贝尔也提前请了年假，小情侣难得有机会黏在一起。  
正当杰森下楼到厨房找水喝时，发现有不速之客潜入客厅。他拄着拐杖弯下身，小心翼翼从抽屉里取出水果刀。等他转过身来，不知何时进来的布鲁斯已经早他一步夺走手里的刀具，杰森被摁倒在地上。  
被压制的青年抬头看清楚闯入者的身份，脸上浮现一丝不悦。  
“晚安，杰森。”  
“闯入民居是犯法的，韦恩先生。”  
“想跟我谈法律，认真的？韦恩企业法务部可以陪你聊到天荒地老，我的校董先生。”  
“布鲁斯，扶我起来。”  
哥谭宝贝嘴角露出一丝得意的笑，随即把人抱起上卧室去。杰森不习惯被公主抱，不过现在自己无疑是砧上鱼肉，任人宰割。  
布鲁斯轻轻地将杰森放到床上，然后捧着他宝贝的脑袋，亲吻他的额角、耳根、颈侧、下巴上的伤疤，最后吻住两片柔软的唇。  
“杰森，我很想念你。抱歉，这阵子我太忙了。”  
全哥谭都知道，蝙蝠侠正忙着收拾杰克·纳皮尔。  
杰森仰起头回应男人的吻，同时脱下对方的领带和西装外套。布鲁斯继续着这个吻，他一边吻着他的宝贝，一边脱掉对方身上的睡衣，一路亲吻他身上由烧伤导致的狰狞伤疤。  
“还疼吗？”布鲁斯抚摸着男孩的大腿，低声问杰森。  
个别皮肤遭遇过烧伤的伤者，会在愈后出现幻痛。  
杰森摇摇头。  
哥谭最大的慈善家询问他的养子，是否愿意做植皮手术，以现在的技术，他的双手和双脚可以拥有跟全新的人造皮肤，看起来跟跟真的一样。  
杰森拒绝了养父的好意，自己是强过敏体质。第一次植皮手术，他接受亲生母亲希拉·海伍德的皮肤后都出现排斥反应，差点被高烧折腾死。所以他只做了脸部的皮肤移植，四肢的烧伤治愈后就一直保持现状。  
布鲁斯看着杰森身上的伤痕，比割在自己身上难受十倍。  
杰森环住男人的颈项，在耳边呢喃，双腿同时夹住雄壮有力的腰肢。  
布鲁斯忙于应付热情的宝贝，经过快速的润滑后，立刻扶着硬挺的性器捅开杰森的后穴。  
“嗯……”杰森咬住下唇。  
“Jay，我的宝贝，你太紧太热情了……”  
布鲁斯稍稍往后退，再用力捅进更深的地方。  
“啊啊啊……”杰森在迅猛有力的侵犯之下，情不自禁仰起后颈。  
哥谭宝贝继续发挥出色的个人能力，把身下的黑发青年送上一波接一波的高潮。  
“叮叮叮……叮叮叮……”  
床头传来请求通话的提示音，手机响得很不是时候，杰森看了一眼，屏幕上显示伊莎贝尔的名字。正当他伸手想关静音，布鲁斯抢在前面摁下通话键。  
“喂，杰森，你睡了吗？”  
杰森恼怒地瞪了男人一眼，布鲁斯装作一脸无辜。  
“喂，听到吗，杰森？”  
“听到，亲爱的，有什么事吗？”  
杰森努力维持正常的语气说话，尽量无视埋在身下硕大的阳具。  
“是这样的，杰森，有同事生病了，要我跟她调班。所以我得晚些回来，不过你放心，咱们的旅行不会有影响的哈~”  
“明白，工作辛苦了，亲爱的嗯哈……”  
布鲁斯忽然往杰森敏感的一点狠狠撞去，后者差点喊出声来。  
“……杰森，你怎么啦？”  
“嗯……没、没什么……伊莎贝尔，我很好……非常好……”  
伊莎贝尔大概猜到男朋友在干嘛，坏心地笑了笑。  
“杰森，你这个坏男孩。居然背着我在偷偷撸管，等我回来以后有你好看，嘿嘿嘿……”  
“嗯哈……好哇……我等着你哈，亲爱的……”  
布鲁斯气哼哼摁掉通话，用力掰开杰森双腿至不可能的角度，不停地在男孩淫荡的身体里冲刺。  
“嗯……爹地轻点……不要……不要欺负我……我会乖乖的……”  
布鲁斯的大掌反复扇刮两瓣可怜的臀肉，把它们打得通红。杰森的阴茎却在这虐打中逐渐勃起变硬。  
“杰森，你这个小变态，你喜欢我欺负你，你很享受对吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：电话NTR的梗，就很岛国爱情动作片的亚子(～￣▽￣)～


	6. 威尼斯之死

暑假的威尼斯，吸引了无数来自世界各地的游客，杰森和伊莎贝尔也是其中之一。  
传说，情侣在叹息桥下接吻，两人能从此天长地久。贡多拉穿过叹息桥时，杰森和女友正忙着拥抱亲吻，摇着橹的船夫用意大利语叽里咕噜地吐槽。  
“妈妈咪呀，这长得跟弗兰肯斯坦一样的丑八怪，不知走了什么狗屎运，居然泡到像天使一样美丽的姑娘。”  
贡多拉经过黄金宫时，杰森被眼前精致的哥特式建筑所深深吸引，甚至不顾船夫警告，拄着拐杖站了起来。  
威尼斯黄金宫彷如一位打扮得花枝招展的贵妇，不紧不慢地向杰森频送秋波。  
“或许死在这里，也不错……”  
杰森嘴唇稍稍动了动，没把话说出声。  
“傻瓜宝贝，咱们会在这举行婚礼的……”  
一把陌生的男声忽然在耳边响起。  
“哈？你说什么？”  
杰森下意识回过头，船夫双手摇着橹一脸不知所措，他转过头看向伊莎贝尔。  
“亲爱的，你听到吗？”  
“听到什么？”  
“刚才有人说话……”  
“有吗？我没听到。”  
伊莎贝尔眨巴眨巴眼睛，她把杰森拉回自己怀里。  
“亲爱的你累了，咱俩出来玩了这么多天。”  
杰森依偎在女友的肩上，说自己可能累着了。

假期结束后，杰森回到哥谭，返回学校为新学期做好准备，伊莎贝尔则继续当她的空中女飞人。  
九月，杰克·纳皮尔正式公开宣布，自己要参加新一届的市长选举。  
从新学期开始，哈琳·奎泽尔被聘为海伍德中学的心理医生，为有需要的孩子们进行辅导，一星期坐班三天。  
这一天中午，哈琳约杰森去学校附近的快餐店吃午餐，正式为他引见自己的未婚夫——杰克·纳皮尔。  
“杰森，好久不见。”纳皮尔微笑着伸出手。  
“好久不见，纳皮尔先生。”杰森握住对方的手。  
“放轻松，我的朋友。我现在已经不是你从前认识的那个疯子，我通过了精神测试，是和你一样百分百的正常人。”  
纳皮尔表现得彬彬有礼，杰森露出礼貌的微笑，同时点点头。  
“杰森，相信你也知道，杰克他要参选市长。如你所见，他现在是个身心健康的男人，他和你一样，希望运用自己的力量，让哥谭变得更好……”  
“我知道，哈琳，我相信你说的话。”  
杰森抬眼，再度正视眼前谦逊的男人，他和记忆里那个绿头发的疯子判若两人。  
“同时，我也相信纳皮尔先生，他有颗爱着哥谭的心，当然他也爱着你。”  
杰克注视哈琳时，眼睛里写满了爱和关怀，跟小丑冷冰冰盯着哈莉·奎茵时的眼神截然不同。  
末了，杰森·海伍德答应杰克·纳皮尔，他会公开表态支持他，并且呼吁后港的居民为他投票。

下午，杰森回到办公室，门刚关上，他就被潜伏在校长办公室的闯入者捂住嘴巴摁在墙上。  
杰森被捂得差点窒息，眼角都被憋出泪水。他刚想用拐杖敲对方，马上就被布鲁斯禁锢在墙壁和身体之间的狭小空间内，动弹不得。  
他的养父疯了，杰森心想。  
布鲁斯·韦恩光天化日出现在贫民窟的学校里，半个哥谭都要抖一抖。万一被哪家狗仔拍到又大作文章，自己和学校得遭多少不必要的麻烦……  
“布鲁斯，你来这儿干嘛？现在还是上课时间！”  
“嗯？”哥谭宝贝挑了挑眉，“杰森，你意思是晚上的话，我就可以来找你了？”  
“我不是这个意思！”杰森气急败坏地纠正道。  
布鲁斯无视他的男孩的话，一把抱起杰森摁在办公桌上，驾轻就熟地脱下他和自己的西裤，掏出自己的大家伙。  
“杰森，为爹地张开腿吧……”男人凑近男孩耳边蛊惑道。  
“不行，现在不行，万一有学生或老师找我……”杰森拼命摇头，“布鲁斯，真的不行！罗伊会进来的……”  
布鲁斯不理会他的男孩的拒绝，自顾自拿起桌面上的护手霜，往手心挤出一堆，然后把手探进杰森两腿之间。  
“布鲁斯，不要……现在还是上课时间，会有人进来的……”  
杰森想要忽略后穴里的手指，但身体却不受控制般把男人的手指越吃越深。  
“杰森，你好久没吃到爹地的大热狗吧？瞧你小嘴馋的……这么淫荡的身体，伊莎贝尔能满足你吗？”  
“布鲁斯，停下来……我们不能这样……”  
男人挤出一部分护手霜，抹在自己的性器上，然后扶着它捅进饥渴的小嘴，进入的同时发出满足的叹息。  
“嗯啊，杰森……你的身体太棒了！在威尼斯这段时间，有想念爹地的大宝贝吗？”  
杰森扶着桌子边缘，被男人一下一下撞在桃心木办公桌上，身体深处最敏感的一点被反复刺激……  
“嗯哈……不行……这样是不对的……布鲁斯，停下来……会有人进来的……”  
布鲁斯趴在他的男孩背上，笑了笑。  
“就让他们进来吧，看清楚校董先生在男人身下最淫荡的模样。”  
杰森的身体被男人的话深深刺激到，性感的小穴情不自禁缩了缩。布鲁斯非常满意男孩身体的反应，他不吝亲吻杰森耳根的伤疤，然后低头含住那圆润的耳垂。  
“杰森，不要一再挑战我的底线……”  
布鲁斯·韦恩射在杰森·海伍德的身体内，滚烫的精液让后者的肠道陷入痉挛。杰森趴在桌子上，被一波接一波的高潮和欺凌弄得泣不成声，无法言语。  
“不许再接触那个疯子，虽然他不再自称小丑，但杰克·纳皮尔依然是个疯子！”  
男人往光洁的臀上用力扇了十几下，直到屁股被打得通红才罢手。


	7. 回家

9月15日，常年阴天的哥谭难得迎来一个阳光明媚的星期天。后港图书馆外的广场，杰森·海伍德拄着拐杖站在台上宣讲。  
“非常感谢到场的各位市民，相信大家都知道今天我站在这个台上，想要说些什么。咱们后港区只有两所中学，但在一年多以前，哥谭市政府决定要把其中一所砍掉，这也是我为什么会在这里的原因。后港的孩子跟哥谭其他地区的孩子们一样，拥有平等受教育的权利。我一个人的力量毕竟是有限的，不过，现在有一位先生愿意站出来了。他要为后港区的孩子们争取属于他们的优质教育资源，他要为后港区的市民争取本该享有的医疗资源和市政服务……总而言之，为了咱们的孩子们，请现场的每一个你，把手中的选票投给我们的后港之子。以上就是我的全部发言，下面有请本届市长候选人——杰克·纳皮尔先生。”  
纳皮尔上台后，杰森热情地握住他的手。杰森深信，眼前这个男人会给后港区、给哥谭市带来焕然一新的改变。  
傍晚，选举前的造势宣传暂告一段落，纳皮尔夫妇邀请杰森去家里作客，共进晚餐之余，三人更讨论了未来改造后港的计划。  
深夜，杰森回到学校里的公寓，发现布鲁斯·韦恩坐在自己的书桌上，读着自己写的未发表小说。  
他有点生气，男人不应该未经同意就乱翻自己的东西。他已经不是偷偷拿蝙蝠电脑打游戏的小屁孩了！他拄着拐杖朝男人走去，却因为走得太急身体失去重心，撞上布鲁斯的怀里。  
“杰森，跟我回去。”  
前罗宾当然清楚蝙蝠侠的控制欲，大概猜到他又是因为小丑而找自己。  
“布鲁斯，我已经是成年人了。我去见什么人都是我的自由……”  
“我明白你的意思，杰森。不过，你必须回庄园一趟，阿福想见你。”

杰森跟着布鲁斯回到庄园，当他来到地下实验室，立刻被眼前的情景震惊到。阿福全身上下被插满了管子睡在病床上，冯·弗里茨博士监控着他的各项生理指标。  
杰森慢慢靠近善良的英国管家，他比记忆中衰老了许多。布鲁斯告诉杰森，他的状态很不稳定，冯·弗里茨博士正在尽最大努力，尽可能减少他的痛苦，延长他的寿命。  
忽然间，阿福仿佛有所感应一般，勉强睁开了眼睛。  
“杰……杰森少爷……老爷，我还在做梦对吧？”  
“不，阿福，这是真实的，我就在这儿。”  
杰森拄着拐杖走到床边，握了握管家虚弱的手。阿福努力仰起头，男孩脸上狰狞的疤痕昭示着曾经的家族之灾。  
“孩子……你受累了……”  
杰森摇摇头，说自己现在过得很好，他还告诉阿福，自己在贫民窟办了一所学校。  
“呵呵……听着就很像你会做的事，杰森少爷……”  
看望完阿福，杰森离开实验室，跟着布鲁斯回到大宅，被正式介绍给迪克、芭芭拉和提姆。  
夜翼和蝙蝠女孩都见过这位离家多时的哥哥，但提摩西是初次认识杰森。杰森跟三位弟弟妹妹攀谈甚欢，布鲁斯却打断了他们。  
“提姆，时候不早了，快上房睡觉。迪克，快送芭芭拉回家，你俩都早点休息，明天还有工作要忙呢。”  
迪克不敢相信，蝙蝠侠居然叫自己早点休息！  
“什么，布鲁斯你再说一遍？我还等你一块去夜巡呢！”  
蝙蝠侠搂着拄拐的养子，丢下迪克他们三个，径直往楼上主卧室去。  
“谁能告诉我一下，到底现在是个啥情况？”  
笨蛋迪克又犯蠢了，芭芭拉没好气地翻了个白眼。

杰森被推进韦恩家的主卧室，等他回过头，发现房门已被锁上。布鲁斯微笑着迎向他最爱的小鸟，并低下头送上亲吻。杰森被吻得有点腿软，差点连拐杖都没拿稳。幸好，具有先见之明的蝙蝠侠提前把他的宝贝拥在怀里，顺水推舟把人拐了上床。  
“嗯……”  
杰森尝试着推了一下男人，好不容易才结束漫长的吻。他问布鲁斯，自己留在主卧室过夜，迪克提姆会怎么看。  
“罗宾们该学着习惯这种事情，刚才你跟他们几个聊得很开心……”  
男人惩罚性咬了咬杰森的耳垂。  
黑发大男孩跨坐在布鲁斯的大腿上，眨巴眼睛故作无辜，问他是不是吃醋了。布鲁斯笑骂杰森是个小坏蛋。  
“我的小鸟居然偷偷把爹地写进小说里，而且还把我写得如此糟糕和不堪……”  
男人的话与其说是控诉，不如说更像调情。杰森被脱下的外套丢在床脚一边，原本整齐洁白的衬衣，此刻松松垮垮挂在身上，肩膀和前胸都袒露无遗。  
布鲁斯把男孩的西裤和内裤也一并脱掉，让他在自己面前毫无保留。男人喜欢杰森对自己毫无保留，只对自己一个人。  
经过短暂的开拓和润滑，杰森艰难地坐上男人的阴茎，让后者在自己身体内越插越深。还没等他适应过来，布鲁斯的腰突然动了起来。  
“慢、慢点……布鲁斯……”  
男人补偿似的吻着杰森，脸颊蹭了蹭男孩的肩膀。他的宝贝被自己吻得脱力，布鲁斯欣赏着黑发男孩迷离的蓝眼睛，忍不住又去啃咬红得像要滴血的唇。  
上下两张嘴都被身下的男人欺凌着、侵犯着，杰森能做的，只有乖乖把腿和嘴巴张得更大，迎合他心爱的养父。  
“杰森，如果我捐一千万给你，能让你和小丑割席吗？”  
“布、布鲁斯……怎么突然说起这个……”  
“不要被那个男人的假象蒙骗了，杰森。小丑不会变的，他永远都是小丑，他就该被关进阿卡姆疯人院。”  
“嗯呐……太深了……太快了……”  
杰森被体内的撞击送上一波接一波的高潮，他就像溺水的人一样死死搂着布鲁斯结实的背，脑袋埋在他颈侧，在男人耳边发出一阵阵缠绵的呻吟。  
“布鲁斯……啊……不要撞那地方……不行……我不行了……”  
杰森抵在养父身上的阴茎，在没被刺激的情况下连续射了两次，腥白的精液被射在蝙蝠侠壮健的腹肌上。


	8. Merry Christmas, Mr. Wayne END

杰森和伊莎贝尔打从认识到现在，二人不曾在一起共度过圣诞节。从圣诞到新年是人们的出游旺季，尤其是国际航班，伊莎贝尔每年这个时候总忙得不可开交。  
至于杰森这边，虽然说是放假，但后港的家长们可没钱带孩子出游看世界。于是杰森选在12月24日，在学校餐厅办了一场圣诞午餐派对，让孩子们也能感受节日气氛。得益于慈善家布鲁斯·韦恩的捐款，杰森更为每一位参加派对的孩子准备了一份圣诞礼物，大部分都是球类装备。他希望孩子们找到自己喜欢的体育运动，多花时间上球场打球，少到街头流连。

晚上，布鲁斯邀请杰森回庄园，和家人一起共聚晚餐。由于阿福身体抱恙无法亲自下厨，今年韦恩家圣诞大餐的菜肴都是帝国酒店的出品。  
虽然前几天夜翼和蝙蝠女孩又叒因过度使用暴力的问题跟蝙蝠侠闹翻了，但今天迪克、芭芭拉都回到韦恩庄园，和布鲁斯一起度过一年最重要的节日。放假在家的罗宾就更不用说了，提姆当然要参加家族的圣诞晚宴。  
这是杰森第一次和弟弟妹妹们一起过圣诞，他拄着拐杖，在养父的搀扶下坐到主人位的右手边。大概是因为一代罗宾的存在，迪克和布鲁斯之间剑拔弩张的气氛得到了极大的缓和。好歹大家能心平气和坐下来，好好吃完这顿饭。  
晚餐结束后，迪克带上芭芭拉准备回城，上哥谭大教堂参加子夜弥撒，提摩西也去了。临走前，布鲁斯给三人送上圣诞礼物，并祝他们一路平安。  
杰森跟着布鲁斯下去实验室看望阿福。潘尼沃斯的身体依然很虚弱，不过值得庆幸的是，各项生理指标都趋于平稳。冯·弗里茨告诉韦恩先生，乐观估计的话，潘尼沃斯应该能熬到明年开春。

快到11点半，杰森看时间不早，打算回自己的郊区小屋。布鲁斯却拿出哥谭宝贝粘人又缠绵的那一套，把杰森吃得死死的。  
“布鲁斯，你该去夜巡啦。”  
前罗宾告诉蝙蝠侠，不过哥谭宝贝只想和他心爱的知更鸟黏在一起，过一个热辣的夜晚。

布鲁斯抱着他的宝贝，凝视着大男孩湛蓝的眼睛。  
“杰森，你永远是我的罗宾。”  
杰森把拐杖丢一边，伸手攀上男人的颈项。前罗宾的回应无疑让蝙蝠侠得到大大的鼓励，布鲁斯一边脱下杰森衣服，一边在被烧伤的皮肤上落下一个又一个的亲吻。  
当身后的小穴被湿热的舌头顶开的一瞬间，杰森忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“嗯呐……”  
知更鸟在自己的调教之下，身体变得越来越敏感。这个发现让哥谭宝贝心情大好，他更加卖力地取悦床上的大男孩。  
胸前两颗乳头被同时捏住，并且在男人指尖的反复摩挲下变得硬挺。与此同时，一股热流从双乳传导到杰森下腹，他的阴茎在没被抚摸的情况下自然而然勃起。他忍不住把手伸向下体，布鲁斯却握住他的手腕。  
“布鲁斯……不要欺负我了……”  
哥谭宝贝轻轻咬了口男孩的耳垂，像大提琴般低沉的声音在他耳边响起。  
“交给我，杰森。我会让你很舒服。”  
说着，布鲁斯掰开杰森两片浑圆的臀瓣，挺身插入紧窄的天堂深处。  
“嗯……杰森，我的宝贝，你是最棒的……”  
杰森还没从被侵犯的快乐中缓过来，男人已经开始在后穴里有节律地抽送。  
“嗯啊……布鲁斯……慢点……”  
男人硕大的阳具一下一下，精准撞击在杰森无可名状的敏感点上，惹得男孩发出一连串甜腻的呻吟。  
“唔……唔……布鲁斯……这太过了……”  
说话间，男孩性器的顶端射出一股接一股的精液，直到射空精囊的存货。布鲁斯得意地笑了，他从杰森体内抽出肉刃，然后往里面塞进一颗跳蛋，又再次插入阳具，把跳蛋肏进男孩体内最深处。  
“布鲁斯……你放了什么东西进去？快拿出来……”  
蝙蝠侠摁下手中的开关，直接开到最大一档，享受着跳蛋给自己顶端做按摩。  
“啊啊啊啊……不行、我不行了……”  
前列腺被不停地刺激，阴茎却射无可射，连前列腺液都射光了。杰森觉得此时自己正同时身处在甜蜜的天堂和痛苦的地狱，不存在中间地带。  
“呜呜呜……爹地不要了……布鲁斯我讨厌你……”  
蝙蝠侠被知更鸟可爱的反应逗笑了，他抱着被高潮冲昏头脑的杰森，低头深深吻住。下体被折磨得不行的大男孩，开张嘴巴承受对方舌头的侵犯。虽然不愿意承认，但杰森十分享受此刻，自己的身体被最爱的男人使用、欺凌、侵犯，一种满足感从他心里油然而起。  
“杰森，告诉我，我是谁。”  
“嗯哈……”  
杰森尽最大努力不理会体内逞凶的跳蛋，想从混乱的思绪中找到些许理智。  
“布鲁斯，你是我的蝙蝠侠，我的爹地，我的主人。”  
得到满意答案的男人，摁停了手里的开关，同时往不停痉挛的小穴里射出一股接一股的精液。  
可怜杰森已经被肏得快晕过去了。  
“这就对了，我的乖宝贝。”  
男人在杰森脸颊落下奖赏性质的亲吻。  
“杰森，爹地永远爱你、宠你，只要你答应留在爹地身边。你愿意吗？”  
“嗯……”  
杰森累得闭上眼睛，点了点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢作者：  
> 第二部桶受连载完结（撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿）  
> 短期内不会开连载了，因为各种副业的事情……这人正职是摸鱼咩(✪╻✪)‼‼‼‼‼‼  
> But~会有短篇不定期发放！万一被编编迫害又要开坑减压了ε=(´ο｀*)）)唉  
> 打赏、点梗、表白持续开放ing，欢迎各位老板请蠢蠢喝冰阔落(#^.^#)  
> 有缘咱们下篇文再见ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~


End file.
